And in my time of dying
by dances-with-kings-and-wolves
Summary: 3x20 spoilers Alaric reflects on his life as he spends his last moments as a human. My take on what I think should have happened to Alaric bcause he deserved to die with dignity.


And in my time of dying

Death is inevitable, it was part of life. Everything had its time and eventually it would pass. At least that's what Alaric had always told himself, and several years ago he would have believed it too. He had been happy, his life had been normal as normal could get. He had a beautiful wife Isobel and life couldn't be any better. And then she died ...

And his life was turned upside down; everything he had was destroyed as he became aware of the dark world of vampires.

Vampires... the old him would have laughed at the notion, a myth, a dreamt up hallucination from children stories meant to scare the wits out of him on spooky nights.

And then he came to Mystic Falls, a place where being normal was strange and every night was freakier then the last.

When he came to Mystic falls he had nothing in his life, nothing to live for except maybe the odd drink and fleeting thoughts of revenge. Yet, here he found what at first he thought to be his worst enemy would later become his best friend

Damon Salvatore.

Yes Damon Salvatore, wise cracking, smart-alack sinister and deadly Salvatore, and his seemingly more compassionate brother Stefan. Boy , were they both surprised as was Alaric when he came back to the life for the first time.

And from their first meeting thing were never the same because not only did Alaric meet the Salvatore's, he met witches, werewolves and other supernatural creatures he did not even know existed. Something else also happened in Mystic Falls that he thought could never happen again. His heart opened up as he fell in love with the beautiful Jenna Sommers. Jenna had been the light in his life she had been kind and compassionate and he felt himself become alive around her.

With her had come the introduction of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert to his life. Two head strong, kind hearted kids who were more wrapped up in the supernatural that a fly stuck in Vaseline. Still, the closer he became to Jenna the closer he became to the Gilberts' and dare he say it, he was happy. Despite that he was as stuck in this web of otherworldly power as much as they were.

Danger came hand and hand with happiness living in Mystic Falls and just as he began to find his place and live, tragedy struck and his love was again snuffed out like a candle. However, Alaric couldn't help but marvel as despite how Jenna was gone, as the universe had been always said to do when it took away, it gave back as well. And for the first time in his life Alaric felt like a normal human being he was a father, and of two grown children to boot. He was a father, a father he mused every man's dream and despite how his heart was broken it began to mend again as he and the Gilberts began life anew.

As for the Salvatores', anger faded to dislike, dislike to perhaps neutrality, neutrality to bemusement and bemusement to like. In their own way the Salvatore's despite their danger became his family too.

In particular Damon, Damon would become a friend, an ally when the world was against him, "team badass" in the Salvatore's words. More importantly he would listen, he would listen to his mad musings on love and loss, lust and life and he would keep him company. Keep him company as he was now...

In his time of dying.

He had said his goodbyes to his children, Elena his daughter, he had tried his best to protect her, provide her with the father she never had. That was a laugh; he had hurt her just as much. Still, he cared for her as if she were his own flesh and blood.

Jeremy so much like his sister, a natural protector and he knew he would be lying if he didn't know that his Jeremy would protect his big sister with his dying breath. He was a grown man and Alaric held him in the greatest respect.

Dying.

For some odd reason he could not stop the smile from crossing his lips. So this was how it ended. He always knew that he wouldn't live to be old, but if old age meant he would never have the family he had now, he would choose this life instead.

"What is it Ric?" a voice purred softly in his ear.

Damon. The Salvatore had returned his tomb to keep him company. "Just thinking" Ric said his voice was barely a whisper, his body was numb he hardly had the strength to move as the vampire came to sit beside him bottle of alcohol draped in his hand.

"Don't' strain anything" he replied Alaric gave a small half smile.

"Is this the part where you give me a dream?" he muttered softly, the Salvatore flinched ever so slightly.

"Something with rainbows and green hills."

Damon snorted "I told you that when I was drunk"

"I told you I'd use that against you" Alaric rasped in reply

The two lapsed into silence as Damon took a swig of his drink. He couldn't help but look away as he heard laboured breathing. A man gasping desperately for every last breath he could get.

"Ric you're a good man" Damon said at last " I just wanted you to know that."

Ric slowly shifted his gaze his gaze to Damon's, hazel burrowing into blue "you're just trying to make me feel better" he wheezed " I am a fuck up, I can't even get dying right."

Damon shook his head "no you're not you're brave and you're kind and for what it's worth." He paused, he didn't want the slayer to know he was falling apart, his world was collapsing in. That he Alaric, wasn't the only one to lose that night.

"Elena's proud of you, I'm proud of you" he looked away, as his visions blurred. Emotions Damon pondered, emotions over a human and human who had once been a pain in his ass no less, would wonders never cease.

"Drink?" he offered the bottle half heartily

"No thanks" Ric rasped, his throat was a harsh cough. " I am trying to cut back" he laughed weakly but it carried a sad tone to it.

Damon noticed that silent tears streaked down the hunters face. He knew it was coming and it broke both their hearts

"This stuff will kill you, you know" Damon muttered as Alaric used his last remaining strength to take a swig of the bitter liquid throw him a half smile as his eyes slowly closed, his head fell to the side and he was gone.

Gone.

Damon whipped his unshed tears out of his eyes, the deed still remained undone. Bracing himself he took the stake out of his pocket and placing it over Alaric heart rammed it in as hard as he could, Alaric's eyes fluttered open as he gasped in surprise . Damon held him tight as his body shuttered in his grasp and he began to grow still. Damon grasped Alaric harder as he glanced down at him in his arms but instead of a look of dread of or pain Damon say one of relief, of peace that he had not yet achieved after his many years on this earth. The smallest of smiles graced his lips as his head fell delicately against Damon's chest. Damon passed the most delicate of kisses over his friend's forehead as he whispered "goodbye" and as he did, to his ear's he though he heard in reply the word "thank you."

But then again it could have been the wind.


End file.
